Blessing in Disguise
by btamamura
Summary: Part of my AU series. Misty's sudden fainting spell has Ash very worried. But, things may be a lot better than he'd ever thought. Pokeshipping. Ash x Misty. AAML. Starchshipping. Tracey x Cilan. Contains slight shounen-ai.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokemon or the characters. They are the property of Tajiri Satoshi, Nintendo, Game Freak, etc._

**Notes: **_**I was hit by this idea a long time ago, and have finally decided to upload this one. It contains Starchshipping (Tracey x Cilan) and Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty). There is a shounen-ai warning in place because of the Starchshipping, but it's slight. Even so, if you don't like that, please leave now.**_

_**Still here? Then, please enjoy!**_

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

"I've got it, Tracey," Cilan called as he hurried to the phone. He picked up the receiver. "Hello?" He could hear a familiar voice on the other end. "Ash? Yes, Tracey's here." He could hear the younger male start speaking in a flustered rush. "Hold on, slow down. What's happened?"

Tracey entered the living room and approached Cilan. "What's going on?"

"Alright, Ash. We'll be right there. Yes, it will be alright, just calm down and be there for her. Yes. See you soon. Bye." Cilan calmly hung up the phone and turned to his beloved. Physically, he appeared calm, but there was some anxiety in his eyes. "That was Ash. Misty fainted, and they've taken her to the hospital."

"Alright. Let's go." He took the car keys out of his pocket and both and Cilan hurriedly walked out of the house and to the car.

Ash was a nervous wreck. Even though Misty was his wife, he'd been asked to wait outside while the doctors were examining her. _What could be wrong? Misty wasn't looking sick or anything, and then she just fainted..._

"Ash!"

He looked up and saw Tracey and Cilan jogging over to him. "You're here." He rose from his seat, hurried to Tracey and wrapped his arms around him. "What could be wrong with her?"

"Shh, it's alright. Calm down, Ash," Tracey tried to soothe as he returned the embrace. He saw Cilan was rubbing small circles on Ash's back. "I'm sure Misty's going to be just fine."

"They won't even let me in there while they examine her."

"What happened?"

"She's been fine all morning, and then when she was in the kitchen, she suddenly fainted. She's conscious now, but we both agreed that she should see a doctor. People don't just faint for no reason."

"No, they don't. But then, if Misty's health has been great, then what could've caused this?"

"What if she's really sick?" Ash started to tremble at the thought of it. "No! I can't lose her!"

"Ash, calm down. You've got to think positively. I know it's not easy to do so given the circumstances, but surely, the reason for Misty's sudden fainting spell can't be what you think it is," Cilan whispered.

They were in that same position even when the doctor finally came out. "Mr. Ketchum?"

The embrace broke and everyone cast anxious glances at the doctor. "How is she? Is she alright?!"

"Yes, she's fine. I think I'll let her tell you what's going on." He had a cheerful glint in his eyes.

"Go on, Ash. We'll wait out here. Something tells me that it's best Misty tells you, and only you for now," Tracey assured.

"Okay. Come in later though, okay?"

"We'll be in there in about five minutes," Cilan replied. "Now, go on."

Ash nodded and entered the room.

The doctor turned to the older males. "Are you family?"

"Ash is my brother, and because Cilan and I are together..." Tracey responded.

The doctor nodded. "I guess you can both tell what's going on, then."

"Misty! Are you alright?"

Misty smiled, her eyes shining. "I'm fine, Ash. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"As long as you're fine. What did the doctor say?"

"He said that we're soon going to be hearing the pitter-patter of little feet."

"This is no time to get a puppy!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "That's something that has never changed about you, Ash Ketchum. You've always been so dense."

"Huh?"

"Ash, how would you like to be a father?"

"A father? But, how can I think of that when something's wrong with you?"

"Ash!" Misty was growing frustrated. She loved him, she really did. But, he was just so freakin' clueless all the time! "I'm pregnant!"

"You're...what?"

"I'm pregnant. Ash, we're going to be parents!"

"Preg..." Ash's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he keeled over in shock.

"Ash!"

His vision was blurry as he opened his eyes slowly. "What...what happened?"

"Ash, are you alright?" Misty asked.

"Huh?"

"You fainted, dear."

His vision became clearer, and he noticed that Misty, Tracey and Cilan were all by his side. "What happened?"

"You can't remember?"

"I remember going in to talk to you after the doctor let me in to see you...um, then you started talking about a puppy..."

"That was you. I said _pitter-patter of little feet_."

"Oh yeah. Then, you said something about me being a father...oh..."

"You remember now?"

"Misty, you're really pregnant?"

Tracey and Cilan's eyes widened as they heard that. "Misty...you're..." Cilan could barely say a word.

"It's true. I'm pregnant. Ash and I are going to be parents in a few months."

"Misty...that..."

Ash hurriedly sat up. "Mist, we're really going to be a mum and dad!"

"I know, Ash."

Tracey opened his mouth, closed it again and tried to speak one more time. "That's...that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"I too offer hearty congratulations to both of you," Cilan added softly.

"Thanks, Tracey, and thank you too, Cilan. You were right. This really is a positive turn of events," Ash whispered as he embraced his wife lovingly.

"And you know what, you two? You're going to be uncles," Misty added.

"An uncle..." The oldest of the group could barely say a word. He was that overwhelmed with shock and joy for his younger brother and sister-in-law.

Cilan wrapped his arms around Tracey. "This truly is a day of blessings."


End file.
